Iwan
|FirstApp = Anime: "The Gods of Every Universe in Shock?! Losers Erased in the Tournament of Power" Manga: "The Gods of Destruction From All 12 Universes" |Gender = Male |Date of death = |Occupation = God of Destruction of Universe 1 |Allegiance = |FamConnect = Anat (life linked) Awamo (attendant/teacher) Zeno (superior) Future Zeno (superior) Grand Minister (superior) }} is the God of Destruction of Universe 1. He is accompanied by his attendant and martial arts teacher Awamo. He appears in Dragon Ball Super during the Universe Survival Saga. Appearance Iwne is a short anthropomorphic being with pointy pink ears. His whole face, except for his small, black pupil eyes, is covered in black fur. Similar to Sidra, he wears a white shirt and a God of Destruction vest, along with a small hat. His true form under fur is described as "resembling Shiva in Hinduism" in the Japanese official website. Personality Iwne is a very efficient and successful God of Destruction as his work has lead to his universe having the highest mortal level. Iwne has strong passion, enthusiasm, or explosive feelings in contrast to his calm appearance. He is the only one of spared Gods of Destruction to not break out into a cold sweat when Universe 9 was erased by the Zenos. Biography Background In the manga, at some point in time Iwne participated in the All Universe Hide and Seek Tournament held by Zeno. But when Beerus hid and fell asleep for fifty years during the tournament, it had to be cancelled. He and the gods had to calm Zeno down who was furious. Since then, Iwne and the other Gods of Destruction have felt disdain towards Beerus.The Gods of Destruction From All 12 Universes Dragon Ball Super Universe Survival Saga In the anime, Iwne attends the Zen Exhibition Match, along with Awamo and Anat, representing Universe 1. Iwne watches the exhibition matches, and is opted out of the Tournament of Power due to Universe 1 having a high mortal ranking. In the manga, Iwne is summoned by the Grand Minister to Zeno's Palace and is asked to partake in the Zen Exhibition Match between the other Gods of Destruction. He later has a look of relief when the Grand Minister announced his universe as one of the twelve that does not participate in the life-and-death Tournament of Power. Afterwards, he returned to his universe to continue maintain his duties as a God of Destruction. In the anime, before the Tournament of Power begins, Iwne spars with Arack and Liquiir to test the durability of the newly constructed area in the World of Void. He is able to fight evenly with both of them but their battle causes a crater in the arena's center and a tower to fall over and is ordered, along with Arack and Liquiir, by the Great Priest to repair the stage afterwards. The three of them repair the arena before fighters from the eight universes show up. Iwne is shown to be rather starstruck and amazed at the power of Goku, as when Goku attains Ultra Instinct -Sign- for a third time. He previously assumed Goku's transformation was a temporary matter, although Anat speculates that Goku has truly achieved the form this time, with Iwne calling Goku's third transformation incredible. Later, he stands up with his fellow Destroyers to recognize Goku attaining the complete Ultra Instinct form. Power As with all Gods of Destruction, Iwne is incredibly powerful, only being surpassed in his Universe by his angel/attendant Awamo. During the Zen Exhibition Match in the manga, Iwne is eventually taken down by Quitela. In the anime, Iwne is able to fight evenly with fellow Gods of Destruction Arack and Liquiir. Techniques and Special Abilities *'Flight' – The ability to fly with the use of ki. *'[[Ki Blast|''Ki Blast]]' – The most basic form of energy wave. He can shoot rhombus shaped energy blasts, several at once. *'Hakai' - As the God of Destruction, Iwne possess the ability to destroy anything, which includes Gods and ghosts. **'Energy of Destruction' - The Power of Destruction manifested as energy. *'Energy Punch' - A punch charged with ''ki. *'Energy Slash Wave' - A ki crescent moon shaped wave used to cut the opponent. *'Telekinesis' - Also called Psychokinesis, is a technique that allows the user to manipulate objects and other people with the power of one's mind. *'Life Link' - Iwne and Anat's lives are linked to one another, so if one of them dies, the other will die as well (in a manner similar to Piccolo and Kami) in order to prevent an imbalance between the natural forces of creation and destruction which Iwne and Anat represent. *'God of Destruction's Mercy' - Iwne's special attack from Dragon Ball Heroes. Video Game Appearances *''Dragon Ball Heroes'' Video Game Appearances Iwne makes his debut appearance and as a playable character in Super Dragon Ball Heroes, introduced in the fifth mission of the original series. Voice actors *Japanese: Yasuhiro Mamiya *Funimation dub: TBA Battles *Iwne vs. Heles vs. Mule (Mosco) vs. Quitela vs. Arack vs. Champa vs. Beerus vs. Liquiir vs. Sidra vs. Rumsshi vs. Belmod vs. Geene (Manga only) *Iwne vs. Arack vs. Liquiir (Anime only) Trivia *Iwne's name is an anagram for "Wine", continuing the alcoholic name puns that the Gods of Destruction and their attendants possess. *Iwne was designed by Toyotarō. Gallery References Site Navigation ca:Iwan es:Iwen Category:Characters Category:DBS Characters Category:Males Category:Deities Category:Martial Artists Category:Universe 1 Characters Category:Characters who can fly Category:Extraterrestrials